


A Gift

by UzbekistanRules



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: First Meeting, Fluff, Genji is a Little Shit, Minor Body Horror, Undead!McCree, oni!hanzo, witch!mercy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 07:29:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16425035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UzbekistanRules/pseuds/UzbekistanRules
Summary: There is a reason why Hanzo doesn't accept gifts. But perhaps this time... He will accept it.





	A Gift

Hanzo had always been cautious when it came to gifts. He knew the legacy behind his name, he knew the weight his word carried. People gave him all sorts of gifts for all sorts of reasons- a favorable word to an ally, a look at something, a tribute for him  _ not _ looking at something. The list was endless.

He worried when The Witch of the Wilds said she had a gift for him.

She was notoriously tricky, and she never did anything without two or three- or five- reasons behind them. She never approached him out of the blue. And she never offered anything without strings attached.

Her gift was a pretty thing though, if a little gaudy. Pale skin, white hair, shining green eyes. The belt buckle was ridiculous- what did the “D” in “DAMF” stand for anyway?- and his purple half cape was more than ragged. Unacceptable. But clothing could be easily fixed or replaced. Those arms, that musculature...

That sultry stare from under the brim of his rather large hat...

Why the bandana?

Hanzo cursed at himself, wrenching himself back to the present and the Witch. He had nearly missed what she was saying. Dangerous, that.

“-perfectly loyal, everything one could ever ask for-”

“No,” Hanzo interrupted her, forcing her onto the defensive.

“My Lord, why ever not? Do you not want it?”

“I have no need for servants. Especially ones that look like...  _ him. _ He’s filthy. Unkempt. And smells of graveyard dirt besides. I also have the shades- they see to my every need. They are invisible and most importantly  _ silent.  _ I have no need nor no use of him.”

The Witch took a long, silent breath inward. Hanzo could tell that she was holding herself back from doing something she regretted by inches.

“My Lord,” she said very carefully, “It is unlike any shade you could possibly create- if you will forgive my boasting. Shades cannot speak, but neither can it. It has no need of food or water or rest. It is enchanted to obey whoever holds its heart. And- unlike the shades you employ- it can fight. It can serve as a bodyguard, where the shades cannot. So it smells. So it’s unkempt. Forgive me for saying this- so what. The minor quibbles can be changed. And you now have a plaything to use as you see fit.”

Hanzo knew what she meant when she said ‘plaything.’ His predilection towards men was an open secret among the immortals. But then again- he knew few immortals who weren’t flagrantly pansexual, if not polysexual. His brother was both. But Hanzo could not find it in his heart to stray. And this was no incentive to do so.

Still. He was wary.

“Why bring him to me?”

“My own servant can’t stand him. Though it can’t fight back, Reaper has been trying to kill it for the past three days. Or rather- unkill it. It has fought back, but only on my orders. It’s such a pain to keep the two of them seperate...”

“And why revive him in the first place?” Hanzo folded his arms and remained deadly calm. This was a trap. He could feel it. She had not yet been able to place one of her spies into his court. If he allowed this creature in... who knew what she would do?

“A favor for a friend.” The Witch rolled her wrist around. “I killed it because I owed someone and revived it because I owed someone else. They needed some information from it and when they were done, I decided to keep it. After all- I create so well. Why destroy what I’ve already accomplished?”

He watched as the Witch grasped something in her free hand and watched her latest toy fall to his knees. Whatever it was set his teeth on edge for all the strange,  _ wrong _ magical power it held.

“A marvel, don’t you think My Lord? It feels nothing. It wants for nothing. There is nothing behind those eyes but mindless obedience. Order and it will do. Do you wish to try?” The thing in her hands- an amulet, the same bright green as his eyes- was held out to him. Hanzo eyed it dubiously. “I promise you, the amulet is not a trap.”

“Then swear it.”

  
“I swear by the Moon our Mother and the Earth our Father and the Blood of our Stars that I have placed no traps on the amulet to entice you or sway you in any direction at any time. I swear that it is only a device to control the undead servant you see before you.” She quirked an eyebrow at him, smirking. Knowing.

Bitch.

He took it at last, the magic thrumming in it shrill in his ears and near painful. But when he threaded his own magic into the device, it grew cooler and calmer. The storm gathered into it and through it Hanzo’s will. “Servant. What is your name.”

“Alas- the one thing it cannot do. The favor required me to sew its mouth shut. It prefers it that way.”

Was it just him, or did the man look to the Witch when she said that? Interesting. Perhaps he was not as mindless as he let on.

“Ah? And why is that, if I might ask?”

“Something about it spilling too many sensitive words. It could cause a lot of damage in the wrong hands. Fortunately, the magic on it prevents it from saying anything anyway. However- I must warn you that if you try and remove the bandana, all the spells on it will be broken. It will be able to enact any revenge it sees fit.”

How... interesting. Yes... Perhaps he would be grateful that he was freed. Enough to seek revenge, once Hanzo figured out the counterspells. For now, it was enough to have this seemingly mindless abomination near him.

“Very well Witch. I accept.”

\-----

“Anija, this is very gay.”

“For the last time Genji... Shut up.”

“I’m just saying, you’re studying a man’s lips! If that isn’t gay, I don’t know what is.”

“Then it’s a damn good thing I enjoy men, now isn’t it? Shut up before I kill you again.”

There was a few beats of silence. Then-

“Gay.”

Quick as lightning, Hanzo aimed a knife at where Genji had been standing. Of course the little shit was not standing there now, so it sailed harmlessly through the shoji and into the rooms beyond. Genji was laughing and not howling in pain, so he was alright. Hanzo sighed and waved a hand, summoning two shades into the room.

“Repair all the shoji and return my knife to me. Repair any damage to any floors if there are any.” He felt the two shades move away from him. And the magic in the amulet stirred as well. Apparently the magic that he used had also traveled down to it and Hanzo watched the magic constrict. Ah, so it had those properties as well.

The ghoul grimaced as much as the golden threads would allow him before he started moving, seemingly to obey the command.

“Ah. Not you. I was speaking to the shades. Stay.”

And just like that, the massive- incredibly handsome and incredibly massive- bulk settled once more. He sighed and shook his head, his lips twisting a bit in a smile. There really was little slack in the thread. Bitch.

But Hanzo’s newest prize was a curious one. He had marks around his neck to indicate a hanging, but he breathed perfectly well after a few simple commands. His eyes danced with intelligence and mirth but he made few expressions. And the most curious of all was the thread binding his lips together under the bandana. Surgically done. Neat, precise and woven together with so many spells it would be a nightmare to unravel.

At least his beard was neatly trimmed and a startlingly rich brown.

“You are a curious one, aren’t you...” Hanzo murmured.

His prize just looked a bit confused and tried not to purse his lips.

“So full of contradiction. And yet, it makes me all the more curious about you...”

A laugh, huffed out through a nose broken and healed many times. Then, a defiant gaze. ‘Come unravel me,’ they seemed to say.

“And why foist you off on me? There could have been better people for you to serve. And yet, she chose me first.”

A shake of the man’s head indicated that was a lie.

“No? And they all turned you down.”

A nod.

“A pity. Well. They will see how truly foolish they were. Do you know what it is exactly that she did to you to keep you bound so?”

His left hand came up- at least there was no dirt in between the metal plates- to see saw in the air.

“Hmmmm... And, judging by your... yourself- you must have been a warrior of some kind. Did you work for a guild, or were you freelance?”

An impatient huff. Right. He couldn’t speak. But before Hanzo could backtrack, the ghoul held up one finger. Then, two. Then one again.

“Ah, so you worked for a guild, and then you went freelance? Is that how I’m supposed to interpret that?”

A nod and another very small smile.

“Can you write?”

A nod.

Hanzo summoned one more shade. “Fetch a slate and chalk and return to me when you have located both objects. Not you,” he finished off as the magic glowed in both the amulet and around the thread. “I was speaking to the shades.”

The nod was one of understanding.

Before long, all three objects were returned to him and he thrusted the slate and chalk to his newest companion. He gave no order, but the ghoul was already writing something down. The handwriting was rough but held a certain charm as he read,  _ “Much obliged darling. The name’s Jesse McCree.” _

“The pleasure is all mine McCree. You said you knew some of what she did. What do you remember?”

McCree used a corner of his cape to wipe the slate away as he looked thoughtful.  _ “Not much. Sewing my mouth shut. A few incantations in Telegu. I know what it sounds like but not the language itself. She dropped something into my eyes too and ripped something away from me.” _

“A part of your soul. That’s what is bound up around your mouth. She locked it away from you and stuck it in this-” Hanzo tapped the pendant with one clawed finger.

Instead of answering with words, McCree simply drew a middle finger as he held a second one up.

“My sentiments exactly. Telegu you said... This might prove a bit more difficult than I thought.”

_ “Why?” _

“I know a bit of Telegu, and I think I know what she did and I think I know how to undo it. But it might kill you, me, both of us, or everything within a five hundred kilometer radius.”

_ “That’s a lot.” _

“It is. My mother would kill me if I killed her favorite plum tree. I would rather not risk that.”

_ “Me either.” _

“And I would rather not die.”

_ “I’d rather you didn’t die either. Not until I kissed those pretty lips of yours.” _

“No. Stop it. No distractions.”

Jesse wrote nothing more as Hanzo studied the weaving, the warp and the weft of the magic, the feel, the logic. Cold. Calculated. She called Jesse an ‘it.’ There was no compassion in this work. Slowly and with great care did Hanzo undo the magics, bypassing and bending, murmuring and cursing. Damn this woman! Slowly... slowly... Ah. Yes. He finally got it. And what nastiness she had left for Hanzo most specifically. Bitch, bitch and thrice damned bitch. But not today.

“Allow me to help you, Jesse.”

He stepped close with a knife in hand. Jesse... looked a little worried with it. But it was with great care that he cut the golden strings, letting them fall to the wayside.

Dear lord, Jesse’s lips looked soft and kissable right now.

“Thank ya kindly, sweetheart.” Jesse wheezed out a laugh, smiling and picking the threads out.

“I was not going to let her waltz in here and do as she pleased,” Hanzo said, pulling back. “But what she doesn’t know won’t kill her.”

Jesse chuckled, a deep, rich thing that sent a flutter down into his spine. “I hear ya, pumpkin. So... is there any way I can make it up to you?”

“As a matter of fact-”

From a rooftop, a loud cry of “GAY!” was heard and Hanzo snarled.

“Help me kill my brother.”

“Literally?”

“Only somewhat.” Hanzo smiled, gesturing outside. Jesse laughed and- as stupid as it was- Hanzo fell a little in love.


End file.
